


eyes, look your last

by InsideMyBrain



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Poems [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Quiglet, The Grim Grotto, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: a quiglet poem.





	eyes, look your last

she’s floating, enveloped in the cold air  
they are alone in the eye of a storm  
on her lips lingers the taste of despair  
and in her mind is the hope they will reform.                         (eyes, look your last)

pressing on, they stare into the abyss  
uncertainty is the only thing they are certain of  
when everything is upside down and amiss  
you don’t know who to trust and love                    (arms, take your last embrace) 

someone has always been watching over  
and the mysteries they unlock are not even half  
he is a puzzle piece that matches her  
only to be destroyed with a laugh.              (and lips, oh you, the doors of breath)  

so now, hold her close to you  
while you still can, be content  
for sorrow and woe will come true  
make sure there is nothing to repent.                           (seal with a righteous kiss)  

tears run fast like the choppy river  
and throats turn raspy with screams  
he promises to wait for her  
and she will see him in her dreams.                                          (the rest is silence)


End file.
